gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Myranda
Is she dead? When Ramsay comes down the stairs in the sixth episode of Season 4 to stop Theon from escaping he is covered in blood all over his chest. I got the impression that he had just killed her? Thoughts? Smootie (talk) 17:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I thought the blood was just from fighting some other ironborn on his way to the kennel.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 Looks like Myranda will be replacing Jeyne Poole.--Ser Patrek (talk) 20:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Well that's a theory going around, but there's nothing substantial to indicate that. I mean the writers do know who Jeyne is, they're the ones who pointed her out in the audio commentary for Season 1. I think Myranda is more their version of the Bastard's Boys, and that Ramsay is going to kill her on a whim at some point - just to point out that he has no real allegiance to anyone (except, sort of, his father). Westeros.org had similar suspicions about her fate. We shall see...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:23, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Unblock, please? Could this page be unblocked, please? It needs to be updated and it will need to be updated throughout season five, I imagine.ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Myranda Royce comparison ...this character isn't that similar to "Myranda Royce" of the novels to be worthy of mention. Myranda Royce is...mildly jealous of Sansa being betrothed to Harry, and playfully tells Sansa as much. Now they were planning out this chance since early writing on Season 2, so maybe the name was...at best, a "nod" to the Vale storyline....but I am hesitant to post such a comparison until we at least see what Myranda does later in Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, many ASOIAF analysts seem to think Myranda's envy was quite ominous, very much like Myranda's jealousy in the TV series (that is, a Chekov's gun to be payed off later; not a playfull remark at all.) As for "waiting", I'm pretty sure it would involve waiting for TWOW, not Season 5. If Myranda's season 5 storyline is based on Myranda Royce's, we will not know it for a fact until TWOW is released. I still think it's a worthwhile comparison, even if we don't consider these characters to be one and the same (which they aren't, not really.) What about this: : "Myranda Royce, a noblewoman of the Vale and distant relative of Lord Yohn Royce, is not the same character as Myranda in the TV series, though eventually she plays a vaguely similar role: Myranda in the TV series is jealous of Sansa, who is betrothed to her lover, Ramsay Bolton, just as Myranda Royce is envious of her, as she is in love with Sansa's new betrothed, Harrold Hardyng, who she had expected to wed, as her father Lord Nestor tried and failed to arrange the marriage. Aside from this possible nod from the TV writers, however, Myranda Royce has nothing to do with the Boltons and has not exhibited sadistic tendencies." —ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ...define "many analysts". I read the same preview chapter, and saw nothing to indicate that Myranda's envy was "ominous"! Myranda just teased Sansa that "ack, I'd really hoped to get betrothed to Harry". No, there is no basis for such wild theorization even for the novels. Which, on here at least, means it isn't worth mentioning in regard to the TV show.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't suggesting it as evidence, just a comment. I've seen many analysts mention it as something to be paid off later. The typical analysts on Reddit, Tumblr, etc. Most of them commented on it. Just as that guy who is making an ominous reference which suggests he knows Alayne is Sansa and might want to collect a big bag of money by kidnapping her. Anyway, that's not the point. You don't think it's a worthwhile comment, even in my new suggested form, which clears up they are not the same character, that they simply share "a vaguely similar role" during a part of the story? A nod, as you said. I think it's interesting and very unlikely to be a coincidence that they're both called Myranda, even if they're not very similar at all. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 18:00, April 29, 2015 (UTC) No. This crosses the line from "reasonable extrapolation" to "the wild fan theories you see on forums". Name a real professional reviewer that ever said that. ...Myranda is presented as Sansa's friend in the Vale! You're reading too much into her minor jealousy about Harrold. Re-read the sample chapter. ....I can see how someone would say "they jokingly took the name of Sansa's friend who was somewhat jealous of her for Harry, and gave her name to new character who is violently jealous of Sansa for Ramsay"....but that's not even "based on". Either way, wait until the end of Season 5 - it's a forced comparison.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) THESE ROLES. ARE NOT. "VAGUELY SIMILAR". "The typical analysts on Reddit, Tumblr, etc. Most of them commented on" "Them, they"...as I said, define "they". Even the Westeros.org forums. If it's something inherently logical that anyone pointed out, fine. But we can't cite wild Reddit theorization as a source. Wait, which lord threatened or implied to kidnap Sansa?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:05, April 29, 2015 (UTC) You always get so freaking angry and then always say sorry and/or edit your post as if that would fix anything. Sort out your temper man. This is just a TV show. Chill. As I said, I wasn't suggesting we should cite any analysists. That's why I said "forget about it" and didn't elaborate; it was just a comment. I won't bother looking for them, because it's got nothing to do with this. If you personally want to know who it was, ask again politely and I'll look for it. The same for the guy (not a lord) who implied such a thing. But it's got no relevance in this discussion. Did you read the new suggestion? You yourself said it was possibly a nod. Personally, I don't see how the fact that these characters share a name could just be a coincidence, even if they are very different. It doesn't seem unreasonable to point out they share a name and vaguely a plot point. Yes, their position is vaguely similar in Alayne I and in 5x03, even if their characters aren't; other similarities are often pointed out in the "In the books" section; no one is suggesting Varys is Haldon Halfmaester, but in 5x03 he DOES fill that role as Varys's companion in Selhorys/Volantis. In fact, before last week, this very page talked about Myranda Royce, and pointed out they might have reused their name even if they're not the same character, as they often do. Now they share a name and a vaguely similar position in regards to Sansa in one episode/chapter (though, as you said, much more murderous in the TV series.) Isn't it worth pointing out?—ArticXiongmao (talk) 18:12, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Er...I'm confused....maybe this is due to English not being your first language, but there's a clear distinction between "a nod" and "vaguely similar". .....comparison to help: "Mossador" in the TV version is not "vaguely similar" to Missandei's brother Mossador in the novels, other than that they are both slaves in Meereen. It's just a name they re-used. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I can read. Can you? It's your first language, after all (can you please stop pointing out it's not my first language as a supposedly cutting "zinger"? I won't take being polilingual as an insult.) You seem to be under the impression I'm suggesting the same thing as befoe, despite the fact I repeatedly invited you to read my new suggestion, which does NOT say Myranda is based on Myranda Royce, or that their characers are vaguely similar. As apparently you are unable to scroll up, I'll help you out, with a further updated suggestion: :"Myranda Royce, a noblewoman of the Vale and distant relative of Lord Yohn Royce, is not the same character as Myranda in the TV series, though eventually she plays a vaguely similar role inasmuch as Myranda in the TV series is jealous of Sansa, who is betrothed to her lover, Ramsay Bolton, not unlike Myranda Royce, who is more ameniably envious of her, as she is in love with Sansa's new betrothed, Harrold Hardyng, who she had expected to wed, as her father Lord Nestor tried and failed to arrange the marriage. Aside from this possible nod from the TV writers, however, Myranda Royce has nothing to do with the Boltons and has not exhibited sadistic tendencies." I'll dispense with the saltiness now, whether you do or not.—--ArticXiongmao (talk) 18:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't mean that as a "gotcha" zinger. I seriously meant that I think this is a subtle/fine shade of meaning in word tone that you aren't noticing. Irrelevant, though. What I mean is, would you call book-Mossador and TV-Mossador "Vaguely similar"? They aren't.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I rewrote it now to point out that this might be a "nod" to the books, though they're not really similar.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:31, April 29, 2015 (UTC) A more than fine compromise, in my book. I like your re-write. I just changed a nitpicky thing (Royce is envious, not jealous, as Harrold is not hers), and emphasized that Myranda Royce, unlike Myranda, is not sadistic at all.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 18:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Past to present tense It's my understanding that the introductory paragraphs at the top of the article should always be in the present tense, regardless if the character is deceased or not. Given that the article is locked due to recent events, I cannot make this change. Will an admin please correct the tense? Thank you. Reddyredcp (talk) 21:23, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. Indeed intro paragraphs must be in "literary present" because they are written from an "out-of-universe" point of view.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC)